


Isn't it lovely? All alone.

by Emyly001



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Happy, Older Characters, Regret, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: So many things left unsaid. They let it consume their souls and tear them inside out. They thought if they ignored it, it would just go away.But as they got older, the feelings got worse and worse until it finally boiled over at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Isn't it lovely? All alone.

_"Thank you and goodnight!"_

After bowing to their wonderful audience, Paul made his way backstage, clutching at his costume, hoping that his heart wouldn't jump out of his chest.

It wasn't the adrenaline that was making his heart go like this, it was because of Gene.

The man he had feelings for as long as he could remember.

_It is wrong, they're all married, those feelings should've died out a long time ago._

"Paul!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Paul looked over his shoulder at Gene, who was walking towards him with his long legged strut. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Why do you care? Shouldn't be getting all lovey dovey with Eric or Shannon?" Paul spat out, making Gene stop and frown at him. "What?"

"What."

Crossing his arms and looking away, hoping that Gene would get the hint and leave, instead, the bigger man grabbed him by the bicep, dragging him down the hall and towards Paul's personal dressing room.

"You dick, let go! What do you think you're doing?" Paul tried to pull his arm free, only for Gene to tighten his hold. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go until we're in your dressing room."

Once in, Gene showed Paul to sit on the couch, making him grunt and glare at him, Gene locking the door behind him, standing above Paul with his arms crossed.

_They looked quite comical like this. Still in their make up, still in their costumes._

"What in the ever living fuck has gotten into you?" Gene growled, narrowing his eyes on Paul. "You've been avoiding me the whole tour so far and we're halfway done with it. Hell, you've been avoiding Tommy and Eric too. Are we suddenly not good enough for you?"

Paul rilled up, leg flying out on instinct and Gene caught it with practiced ease, not letting go.

"Don't touch me, stop fucking touching me!" Paul yelled and Gene lunged forward, pinning Paul to the couch and shutting him with a hand over his mouth.

"Shush. You're acting like you got crush on someone and they're not reciprocating. I saw this behavior enough times back in the day." Gene leaned down, keeping his voice low. "You were always acting like a brat. Lashing out at everyone who poked the wrong nerve just slightly."

Removing his hand, red lipstick smeared all over, Gene leaned back a little bit to rest his hands on either side of Paul's head. "Who is it?"

Paul's lower lip wobbled, turning his head away, crossing his arms once more, trying to shield himself.

"No, don't look away from me." Gently turning his head, they stared into each other's eyes, Paul giving up first.

"I thought these feelings would go away." 

"What feelings, Paulie? Talk to me."

"Those feelings towards you!" Paul sobbed, shaking his head. "We're both married with kids, I should love my life the way I love you but I can't! My heart.... I cry myself to sleep thinking about you and how I can't have you, how we can never be together because you will never share the same feelings I do because you're not like that!"

Paul looked at Gene, who got an unreadable expression. 

Hanging his head in shame, eyes watering, Paul just wanted to run away from Gene and hide or for the ground to just swallow him whole.

Gently lifting Paul's head back up, Gene stared lovingly into Paul's eyes and then leaning down, pressing his black painted lips gently against the red ones.

Gasping into the kiss, Paul closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gene's neck and pulled him down, both of them grunting when the Demon armor pinched them.

"I'll help you take it off." Paul was already moving, reaching for the side straps, taking it off with care. "You've gotten big."

"Blame Eric." Gene grumbled as he tossed the rest of his upper armor on the ground, leaning above Paul once more, pressing down and claiming Paul's lips in a soft kiss.

"Stop that."

Paul giggled as he caressed Gene's soft belly, patting it for good measure. "Sorry, can't help it."

They spend the rest of the night taking care of each other, helping to take off make up and their costumes, cuddling and lounging about until they had to return back to the hotel, where they continued to take care of each other.

Heavy guilt settled in the morning after, realizing what they've done. There's nothing they could do about it, agreeing that they should stay apart.

_They agreed they could live in a lie for the rest of the tour, pretending like they didn't have wives and families, that it was just the two of them._

_For a while, they could pretend like it was just the two of them and no one else._


End file.
